


Finding the Perfect Gift

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair tries to find Jim a Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Perfect Gift

## Finding the Perfect Gift

#### by krossero

Author's website: <http://krossero-fic.livejournal.com>  
  
This was written for the TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt 'list'. Thanks to Elizabeth for the beta!  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Finding the Perfect Gift 

Blair stands in the center of the mall, looking at the crumpled Christmas shopping list in his hand. Friends from the PD, check. Friends from the University that he'd managed to hold onto, even after that whole `fraud' business--check. Naomi, check. Jim...nil, nada, zip, zilch. 

What _does_ one get the man who has hyperactive senses and a neatness complex? A mop, maybe. Blair snickers at the thought, then goes back to his perusal of the shops in his range of sight. 

He supposes he could always just wrap himself up in a bow, plop himself under the Christmas tree, and let Jim have at him. That would be a good present for the both of them. Problem is, that wouldn't be too much different from most mornings. Jim can have Blair anytime, anywhere, and pretty much any _way_ he wants-- and he knows it, the smug bastard. 

This year, what Blair really wants to get Jim is something that will actually surprise him. After seven years--three of them spent as lovers--it's hard to find a gift that's unique. For Jim's last birthday, one of Blair's gifts to him actually _had_ been a mop. A shiny, electric, new-fangled one, but a mop nonetheless. 

Sighing, Blair gives in to the urge to go back to the stand with the assortment of smoked meats and cheeses. Jim will get a thrill out of a basket of those. 

As he turns, something in a previously-ignored store catches his eye, and a tiny spark goes off in his brain. He raises his eyebrows. Well now. That isn't predictable at all, is it? 

In a few short strides, Blair is looking through the perfectly clear glass at the selection of wedding rings, appreciating the way they shine in the light. 

He grins. "Merry Christmas, Jim." 

* * *

End 

Finding the Perfect Gift by krossero: krossero@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
